Preacher: Holes
"Holes" is the eighth episode of season two of the supernatural drama series Preacher, and the eighteenth episode of the series overall. It was directed by Maja Vrvilo with a script written by Mark Stegemann. It first aired on Monday, August 7th, 2017 at 9:00 pm. Cast Starring Guest Starring Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * Preacher is based on a comic book series by Garth Ennis and Steve Dillon. They were originally published by DC Comics under their Vertigo imprint. * This episode is rated TV-MA. It contains strong violent and graphic content unsuitable for some audiences. Viewer discretion is advised. * This episode had a viewership of 1.153 million people upon its initial broadcast, which is down by 0.095 from the previous episode. It rated 0.36% in the 18-49 viewing demographic. * The primary setting of this episode is New Orleans, Louisiana in the present day. The secondary setting of this episode is Hell, which includes the prison construct as well as The Hole. * Graham McTavish, who plays the Saint of Killers, is credited in this episode, but does not make an appearance. The last we saw of him, he was locked inside of an armored truck that was dumped into a swamp in "Sokosha". * Pip Torrens, who plays Herr Starr, is credited in this episode, but does not make an appearance. He appeared last in "Pig". * This is the earliest chronological appearance of Denis. A flashback to his birth takes place in the year 1946. * This episode reveals that Cassidy once had a brother. * Mark Harelik appears in archival video footage from "Viktor". * This is the second appearance of Tyler. He appeared last in "Viktor". * This is the second appearance of 50's hair. She appeared last in "Viktor". * This is the second appearance of Gypsy. She appeared last in "Viktor". * This is the third appearance of Miss Mannering. She appeared last in "Viktor". * This is the second appearance of Samurai guy. He appeared last in "Viktor". * This is the second appearance of Caveman. He appeared last in "Viktor". * This is the second appearance of Lara Featherstone, who is a member of The Grail. She appeared last in "Damsels". * This is the third appearance of F.J. Hoover, who is a member of The Grail. He appeared last in "Viktor". * Behind-the-scenes appearance of Seamus, who is the individual that Cassidy is speaking to on the other end of the telephone. Though Seamus is definitely Irish, it is unclear what his relationship to Cassidy is at this point. * Tracy Loach appears as a visualization in Hell only. The events portrayed in this episode are an alternate version of what was revealed in "Viktor". Allusions * The opening scene shows Eugene Root, now revealing a tattoo on his back, doing chin-ups in his cell in Hell. This is reminiscent of a scene from the 1991 thriller Cape Fear, which presented actor Robert De Niro in a similar position. That film was a remake of the 1962 film of the same name. * The phrase that Denis keeps shouting into his mobile phone translator is "Mords Moi", which is French for "Bite me". * Tulip O'Hare makes reference to the Hurt Locker, which is a bar in the French Quarter where patrons engage in endurance tests by wagering money on how long an individual can keep going after being shot in the chest while wearing a bullet proof vest. The name of the bar is taken from a 2008 war film called The Hurt Locker by director Kathryn Bigelow. * Eugene Root has a tattoo on his back with the name "Tracy". This is a reference to Tracy Loach - a girl from Eugene's home town of Annville, Texas. Tracy plays heavily into Eugene's back-story as revealed in "Damsels", and is indirectly responsible for Eugene's facial disfigurement. * F.J. Hoover purchases a box of Boo Berry in this episode. Boo Berry is a marshmallow cereal produced by General Mills and is part of the collective branding known as the "Monster Cereals". Boo Berry was introduced in 1973 as the third of such cereals after Count Chocula and Franken Berry and is the first blueberry flavored cereal. The Monster Cereals ceased regular production in 2010 and have since been released solely as a seasonal feature during the weeks leading up to Halloween. * Tulip O'Hare tries her best to avoid sleeping. This is a result of being very nearly killed by the Saint of Killers in "Sokosha". It was in that episode that the Saint fired the bullet that tore through several walls and through Denis' refrigerator. Quotes * Tulip O'Hare: You ever put on a bulletproof vest and get shot in the chest? * Lara Featherstone: I... can't say that I have. But it sounds fun. * Tulip O'Hare: It is. .... * Lara Featherstone: The best way to learn your target is through concealed intimacy. It's in the handbook. See also External Links * * * * * * * * Category:2017/Episodes Category:August, 2017/Episodes